


Weight of the Wind

by lamper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: 你怎么能那么自私？你不回应他的感情却又不想让他离开？你知道你的缺点是什么吗？当你做出行动时一切都已经太迟了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的Chara一律指Storyshift中的Chara。  
> OT杉叫Izar，是梗河一的俗名，Izar派生于阿拉伯语，意为“面纱”，我在帕杉文When It Rains, It Pours里写过。
> 
> 梗河一 (ε Boo / 牧夫座ε)是牧夫座的一颗恒星，俗名Izar或Pulcherrima. 梗河一是由一颗明亮的黄巨星和一颗稍小的主序星组成的双星系统。这个双星系统由一颗视星等2.35等的橙黄色巨星和一颗视星等5.12等的蓝色主序星组成，在望远镜里色彩对比强烈，异常美丽。
> 
> ***
> 
> 本文原名Unmarked Grave，放在《你有这个时间是不是能多写两行代码？》的集子里，现在单独拿出来。  
> weight of the wind - nothing, nowhere/prod.oilcolor

 

Red应该感到高兴的。

当他隔着玻璃橱窗向Sans打招呼时Sans停下了和Papyrus的对话，举起右手笑着向他挥了挥，他突然感到如释重负，至少Sans对他的态度还像以前一样没有变过。他推开玻璃门，朝Sans走去。

然后那家伙来了。

他叫什么来着，Red甚至不记得他的名字，那家伙像过节一样挂着个令人厌恶的笑容刻意从他面前走过。Sans立马转过头，张开双手抱了抱那家伙，背过他交谈着什么，两人说说笑笑一起离开了他的视线。

“izar，……”他听到Sans在说那个名字，轻快的语气让他感觉四周的空气挤压着他的胸腔，他的脑袋有点发晕，但他撑着玻璃门站住了。“Izar”，这都是什么狗屁名字，他根本连记都懒得记。

一个人类对他说了几句话，他没听清楚，那人带着他到更衣室，拿把软尺在他身上四处量下，扔给他几套西装他才记起来今天他来干嘛。

_“你是我最好的朋友，所以伴郎这个位置非你莫属了。”Red觉得自己的脸色大概变得很难看，因为Sans又补上了一句，“你拒绝也可以的，我不会逼你。”_

_Red想拒绝，他当然想拒绝，他一看到那穿着跟童装似的还带星星的家伙和Sans站在一起就反射性地反胃，更别提看着他们互相发誓、交换戒指，还是要作为伴郎。_

_“我不……”_

_“他当然会去！”Edge抓住他的脖子，力气大到他觉得他的颈椎都快碎了，“你放心好了。”_

_“如果red不愿意那就不用了。”Sans略微担忧Red的颈椎，他看了一眼Edge，“我可以找stretch或者chara。”_

_“他很乐意的！”Edge抓着他脖子的力度更大了，他急忙对Sans点了点头，“你看。”_

他试了几套西装，坐在更衣间的小沙发上休息，他突然觉得自己太可悲了，他为什么还要待在这里。他整了整身上皱巴巴的红色毛衣，换回自己的夹克，打算偷偷溜走。

“red。”Sans在他推开大门时叫住了他，他不想回头，他不想看那家伙莫名得意的笑脸和Sans对他似乎有些怜悯的眼神，他没有停，反而用力推开门大步走了出去，“等等！”

Red走得很快，Sans在他身后喘着气几乎是小跑着跟上，他可以直接瞬移走的，Red不知道他还在等什么，等Sans对他说“对不起red”“我们可以一起私奔”之类的狗血肥皂剧一样的台词？简直比他做的他妈的白日梦还要荒唐。

他听到Sans的喘气声逐渐远去，不知道是应该感到失望还是松了口气，但下一秒Sans突然闪现在他面前，堵住了他的路。

“red。”Sans深吸了一口气稳住呼吸，搭着他的肩膀，“我们去吃点东西吧，我早餐还没吃。”

“为什么要找我？”Red的语气控制不住地变得刻薄了起来，“不应该找你那位 _什么什么_ 陪你……”

“red，“Sans打断了他，“就我们两个。”

Red闭上了嘴，他看着Sans白色的瞳光，点了点头。

他们去了街边的一间小餐厅，Sans拿过菜单后点了他们最常吃的菜，他低下头玩着自己的手指，他们坐在角落靠窗的位置，阳光透过白色纱帘间的缝隙照到桌上，Sans敲着桌沿，另一手放在咖啡杯边。

两人都没有开口说话，服务员在Sans面前放下了一小盘沙拉，Sans叹了口气拿起叉子将里面的小番茄挑出，一个个消灭掉，再慢条斯理地把一边的千岛酱倒在沙拉上。

“如果你不想来可以不来的。”Sans抬起头，“我打电话问了chara，他很乐意过来。”

“那很好，我正好忘记把衣服拿回来了。”Red喝了口面前的咖啡，靠在椅背上，“strench呢？”

“他说他要看着blue，你知道那孩子容易兴奋。”

“行。”服务员很快又端来一盘三明治摆在桌子中间，Red挺起身子拿了一块，又摊回椅子上。

“red……”Sans又深深叹了口气，“你知道……我们已经结束了。”

可是我们甚至连开始都没有开始过。Red咬住了自己的舌头，用咖啡堵住了自己又想冒出刻薄话语的嘴。

“我知道。”Red干巴巴地说，“就是……孩子的教父也别叫我来，行吗？”

Sans愣了一会儿，突然笑出了声，而Red觉得自己除了苦笑以外大概做不出合适的表情。

“我和izar还没考虑过这个。”Sans说。

“总会考虑的吧。”Red耸了耸肩，“总之，我会祝福你们的，你们在一起看起来很开心。”

“red……我很抱歉，但……”

“没必要道歉。”Red斩钉截铁地说，“吃吧。”

Sans无言地看了Red几秒，低下头拿起三明治：“是啊……”

 

 

Red最大的缺点就是他总是太迟了。

这种“太迟了”是存在于各个方面的，就比如他总是无法像其他“Sans”一样及时察觉到那些细微的变化，他把这个归因于其他“Sans”都作为“审判者”有那种什么奇奇怪怪的能力，而他只把自己叫做个守门的，他想过问Asgore为什么他们这个世界就没有“审判者”这个职位让他来当一当，后来转念想想要是有那种职位的话Asgore那个老混蛋绝对也不会下放给其他人做，只会自己独揽大权罢了。再来一个原因大概就是当其他“Sans”小时候都在训练怎样观察环境和怪物的时候，他和他的兄弟总是因为互相打架或者出去挑衅其他怪物而被罚站。

所以有时候他想，如果他能稍微注意一点，或许他就不会落到今天这种地步来——该死的，他甚至不敢去直视Sans。

Edge告诉他他本来有很多机会的，至少半年前是这样，由于他“又蠢又迟钝”以及“连BLUE都比你敏锐”，所以他现在只得独自在家里喝闷酒，把自己喝到断片。

每一次Edge恨铁不成钢地看着他，他就拖着酒瓶子挪回自己的屋子里去，那里有几个月没打扫过了，既然Sans不来也没什么打扫的必要了，他更宁愿把自己埋在垃圾堆里。

所有人和怪物似乎都看得出Sans喜欢过他——从他兄弟到Sans那个小团体里的Stretch和Chara，后两者一开始都以为Sans会和那 _叫什么奇怪名字_ 的来自某颗小行星上的骷髅在一起的原因是因为他拒绝了Sans或者Sans和他闹翻了，只有Edge指出“他等你等太久了”，而他对上述这些甚至一无所知，他只是很享受Sans的陪伴而已。Sans总是温温吞吞的，慢性子，所以对方很少会和他争吵，而且Sans也喜欢那些双关笑话和恶作剧——好吧，大多数“Sans”都喜欢这些，但Sans是最好的，只有Sans能温和地接受他的暴脾气。比如Stretch和Blue那两兄弟，Blue总是太过于兴奋，就像Papyrus，而Strench，他在Stretch和他的兄弟刚开始约会的时候就看出对方是个彻头彻尾的令人恶心的混蛋。所以大部分时间他喜欢和Sans待在一起，Sans非常友善而且风趣，大家都会喜欢和这种家伙待在一起的。然后他们说Sans给了他特权，只有他能随意抱Sans或者靠在Sans身上，但他真的没看出来这一点，他看Sans会抱Papyrus，会抱Frisk甚至出于礼貌会答应他做作的兄弟像“优雅的贵族”一样见面时做个贴面吻，他就认为这种亲密的肢体接触对那个世界来的怪物很平常。直到Stretch跟他说他们只会抱家人，Sans也会抱Frisk是因为Sans和Papyrus把Frisk也视为家人，而Sans会抱他，well，那就单纯是因为Sans喜欢他了。

“那为什么他什么都不说？”他只有问Stretch，他和Sans唯一共同的朋友。

“你每天晚上跑酒吧钓凯子，我们都以为你比lust跳钢管舞的钢管还直。”Stretch拉开雪碧罐的拉环，心满意足地听到气冒出易拉罐“呲”的一声，“抱歉了伙计，这都得怪你自己。大家都知道gay绝对不能去喜欢一个直男的，至少sans试了，然后他放弃了。——非常有我们的风格。”

他那时的确就是迟钝到这种地步，Sans能包容他所有怪脾气，和他通宵打游戏时给他捣鼓夜宵吃，而他做的只有这种破事，跟他妈的负心汉一样。Edge说的没错，连Blue都比他敏锐，Blue甚至还特意来跟他说过一句“你这样会让SANS不开心”，他还嫌Blue多管闲事把对方哄走了。

在Sans突然消失的那段时间里他还觉得不习惯，Papyrus跟他说Sans去其他平行宇宙做研究了，电话没办法打通，但应该很快就会回来。

“很快”指的是整整两个多月。

即使如此他还是没有意识到为什么他在Sans不在的时候会觉得不习惯，他认为他只是朋友太少了，Sans一走他就不知道跟谁打发时间，他还在想当Sans回来的时候他要怎么质问对方不辞而别。

但Sans回来时他也没收到通知，Sans回来一周后他才从Edge嘴里听到的消息。

所有事从那以后都急转直下。

他有时打电话给Sans，邀请对方来自己家里吃晚饭或者打游戏之类的，Sans以往总是会答应他的，但从那以后他从Sans口中听到的回答经常是“我今晚有点忙”“改天吧，我一定去”“抱歉red”，这让他很不开心，于是有几次他直接瞬移到Sans家里当面问Sans到底有什么事。他看到Sans前一秒还在笑着和Papyrus说什么，下一秒看到他之后笑容几乎就僵在脸上。

他真的不喜欢这样，他希望Sans能像以前一样花多点时间陪他，Edge甚至毫不留情地说他“就像一条得不到主人注意的宠物狗”。

“醒醒吧！”Edge在他面前重重拍了拍自己的手背，但并没有发出像人类那样响亮的声音。

Red感觉到Sans在刻意疏远他，但他不知道自己哪里做错了，他没有惹Sans生气，对吧？或许Sans只是找到其他朋友而更愿意花时间在新朋友上。

“你在吃醋，”Frisk指出，“即使你自己没注意到。你应该找Sans谈谈。”

“问题是我不知道我应该说什么！”Red敲着自己的额头。

“这有什么难的，他爱你，告诉他你也爱他，你希望他能回来。”Frisk不着痕迹地对他眨了下眼，“我也可以帮你转达。”

 “我爱他吗？”

他把这个问题问了自己几百次，在他看着Sans笑着说“他在某一颗星星上”，在他看着Sans终于整整齐齐地穿着那套白色西装，这个问题的答案在他的骨髓里翻滚着，呼之欲出，但他收回了手。

他终于想通他对Sans的感情的那一个晚上，他问Sans要不要来他家看电影，是恐怖片，独自看了没气氛，他准备了零食和饮料，在他自己位置旁边藏了酒。

那晚上他喝了很多，为了壮胆，Sans在旁边抱着桶爆米花和薯条昏昏欲睡，他抓着Sans的手，坚定地吻了上去。Sans一开始似乎还没搞清状况，但在他掀开对方的衬衣，手滑进对方的裤子里的时候，Sans开始推搡他，他以为Sans在欲拒还迎，因为对方的力度那么小，所以他把Sans压在沙发上，指尖摩擦着对方耻骨联合处。但当Sans用魔法把他推开的时候，他知道Sans是认真的。

他不想放手，他第一次知道Sans尝起来那么好，他想要更进一步——或者两步，三步，谁知道他都错过了些什么。

_“我不懂。”Sans说。_

很好，他现在变成一个自私的大混蛋了，而且他还想要强奸他的好友？Sans一定是这么想的，或许Sans只是碍于这已经是凌晨而没有破口大骂出来，他没有告诉Sans那晚Edge特意去Stretch家过夜，把家留给他。

第二天Sans带着一个他从没见过的骷髅，对他说了“这是我未婚夫”。

他把旧音响连着电脑用最小音量放《wooden house》。

你怎么能那么自私？

你不回应他的感情却又不想让他离开？

你知道你的缺点是什么吗？

当你做出行动时一切都已经太迟了。

或许你还可以做出一点点补救，如果你不去他的婚礼他会伤心的，毕竟他是你最好的朋友。——至少曾经是吧。

Sans的未婚夫单独来找他，开口第一句就是“我希望你能和sans划清界限，不要叫他甜心，也不要总是打电话叫他来你家了”，他说了最近唯一一句的真心话，

“我希望你马上回去你那个鸟不拉屎的星球，或者马上化成灰。”

没人对这一次的谈话满意，Sans也更少来找他了。

他假装呼吸着房间里腐烂的空气。

“你到底走不走！”Edge踢着他的床，穿着新买的礼服。

他翻了个身，摆了摆手。

“我要睡觉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是True Ending。  
> 先写True Ending再写其他的大概就只有我一个了吧。
> 
> ***
> 
> Where do I start  
> 从哪里开始说好呢  
> I got a big ego and a small heart  
> 我无比自负又心胸狭窄  
> Rolling through with a bad attitude  
> 态度极差地过着这一生  
> And a mother fucking chip on my shoulder too  
> 脾气暴躁一触即发  
> I'm like damn, how did it get like this?  
> 真该死 怎么会沦落到这种地步  
> I still hate my life, I'm still full of shit  
> 我还是痛恨我的人生 我还是一塌糊涂
> 
> weight of the wind - nothing, nowhere/prod.oilcolor


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些Sans和Izar最初开始发展关系的日常。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izar按阿拉伯语发音“艾泽德”。

“你的研究怎么样了？”Izar踢着雪走到Sans身边，一些带着微弱细闪的雪进到了他的拖鞋里，他站在Sans的身旁抖了抖脚，甩掉鞋里的雪，坐在Sans身后的雪澎旁，侧身把手肘撑在雪澎上。

“什么研究？”Sans问，双手抱着膝盖，看着星町上方缓缓流淌过的星河和旋转的星系，冷风吹进他的领子里，他拉了拉自己的兜帽，向后靠在雪澎上。

“你说你来这里做研究的。”Izar说，“进度多少了？”

“你说这个。”Sans笑了起来，用有些冻僵的手搓了搓脸颊，“一些数据，一些图片，试了下Grillby's里那种紫色带着金粉的酒，修好了你工作室的机器，没有了。”

“这几天我倒是没有看到你四处收集数据，你大概要多少天才能收集完？”Izar顿了一下，“我不是要赶你走，别会错意伙计，就是有点担心你错过期限。”

Sans沉默着，左手无意识地抓起雪地里的雪握成一团，扔向不远处，又用已经被雪冻得发蓝的左手蹭着自己的鼻梁。

“我实际上……”Sans磨着牙，看向远处的森林，“……我不是来做研究的。”

“但是你……”

“我就是想找个借口到处看看。”Sans耸了耸肩，“你们这里感觉挺好的。”

“你应该早点说。”Izar拍了拍Sans的背，“我兄弟想带你到处看看，他对‘平行世界’这一整件事都挺兴奋的，我以为你有正事就让他不要来打扰你。”

“嗯……”Sans轻笑了几声，“papyrus也总是这样，有几个世界和我们的合并之后他恨不得马上邀请所有人来开一个大派对。”

“pulch一直问我那个机器修好了之后能不能用。”Izar侧头看着Sans，“我想那还是有些危险的……”

“只要你选对了世界就不会危险，他可以去地球玩一趟，我让我兄弟带着他。”Sans对上Izar的视线，“当然，如果你同意的话。”

“他会很高兴的。”Izar叹了口气，躺倒在雪地上看着头顶无边的黑暗，“——你喜欢这些东西？”

“这是星星啊。”

“我知道，在地球上不是也能看到星星？”

“这不一样。”Sans指着空中的某一点，“在地球上不是每个地方都能看到这么多星星的，大多数时候只有月亮，幸运的话可以看到两三颗星星。”

“这里以前也没有那么多星星的，只是怪物死了后就化为了星尘，”Izar看向Sans所指的方向，只不过是几颗散落的适合非肉体怪物居住的极端环境星球，“就算时间线重置那些星尘也不会消失。这片宇宙比实际上老上百倍。”

“在没有昼夜的情况下很难感受到时间。”

“感觉像是永恒。”Izar思考了下宇宙与虚空的相似之处，最终决定放过这个问题，“而永恒的第一秒*才刚刚过去。”

“怎么说？”

“你修好了那台机器，我在无数次loop里都没办法让它成功运转。”Izar展开双手，像是要是在雪地上弄一个雪天使，“我猜我们总算能跳出这个loop了。”

“你们总是欢迎来地球玩玩的，或者你们想搬过来也行，只要提前跟我说一声让我汇报给asgore。”Sans知道他们中的大多数都会欢迎新的居民，但其他世界的怪物就不一定会这么想，总要留点时间给国王做决策。

“我相信地球上的很多怪物也会像你一样想来我们这里住上一段时间。”Izar发出一声不明意义的笑声，“他们大多数都不知道宇宙是我们最后的边界，因为宇宙总想着杀死我们，特别是对于需要氧气的生物来说。有时候我们总觉得一些东西是理所当然的——宇航服，飞船，那些把我们让我们感到安全的小泡泡，它们把我们和虚空隔离开。但虚空……虚空一直在等着。”

“……你想了很多。”Sans甚至不知道说什么，他平日里甚至不愿去思考这些深沉的问题，他大多数时候选择的都是逃避，然后用打盹和笑话来消磨时间，“因为星星吗？人类的书里也总是对着星星长篇大论。”

“因为我们没有什么事做，在地下你们起码还有人类扔下来的光盘或者书之类的，这里没有，只有宇宙垃圾。”Izar翻了个身侧躺着，“所以这儿有特别多幻想小说家，heh，大家下班之后就是在家里靠自己的想象打发时间。”

“你对海感兴趣吗？”

Izar发出一声疑惑的鼻音，好像他从来没有听过这个词。

“我只是猜猜，既然你不喜欢太空的话。”Sans闭上眼窝，“或许你会喜欢海，或者森林。”

“海水真的尝起来是咸的吗？”

“当你从海水里起来到海滩上晒一会儿之后，你的腿骨上会全是盐粒。”Sans对着自己的腿比划着，发出一声满足的叹息，“不过我也只去过一次，伊伯特没有海。”

“或许我以后也能去看看。”Izar站了起来，拍了拍衣服上的雪，特别是帽子绒毛上那一圈的，“welp，快到晚饭时间了，你要回去了吗？”

“我再待一会儿。”Sans把视线转回那片星空，“晚点回去。”

 

 

Sans看着天花板上的裂缝，他睡在Izar的床上，床垫很硬，旧床单上有着吃东西留下的油渍——一切都跟他的没什么差别。Izar在床边打了地铺，Sans原本是打算去旅馆的，但Pulch执意要他待在他们家里，还让Izar收拾出一间客房来，问题是房子里根本没有多的房间，所以Izar把自己的床让了出来（Pulch对此感到不满意），不过那也称不上床，不过是薄薄的一层放在地上的床垫罢了。

“你放心pulch独自去地球？”Sans探出床沿看着Izar，“我也邀请你去了，你知道。”

“你说了那里会有很多怪物照顾他。”Izar的瞳光在黑暗中微微闪着，“我猜我是能相信你的，而且他需要些个人空间，我也不能一直照顾他。”

“我是说你也能去玩玩。”

“我还有些事没完成，科学院那边需要我的帮助。”

这个时间线没有个好结局，Sans知道，Undyne死后再也没有人见过Alphys，现在科学院的一切研究大概都因为她的缺席停下来了。

“你要回去工作？”Sans问。

“只是帮他们挑看看下一个皇家科学家的人选，我呃……不怎么想回去。”Izar的声音逐渐变得微弱，“现在大概已经中午了吧，我们是不是应该起来吃午饭了？”

“我去打包汉堡回来？”Sans突然顿住了一下，他看着躺在地上打着哈欠揉着眼窝慢慢坐起来的Izar，仿佛看到了和Red相处时毫无差别的日常，他的意识有一瞬间的空白，但很快又恢复了常态，“还说你想吃点别的。”

“如果你不介意吃昨晚的剩饭的话，我想冰箱里还有一些剩下的千层面。”Izar从一旁的椅背上拿起外套抖了抖，披在身上。

“千层面就好。”Sans不知道自己现在应该起来帮Izar打个下手还是继续躺着睡个回笼觉，Izar肯定是不会介意他继续躺着的，但出于礼貌他应该起来了。

“你可以在我热东西的时候先用浴室。”Izar顺手带上了门，留下Sans在昏暗的卧室里，他拉开了窗帘，拿上毛衣和短裤踩着毛绒绒的拖鞋走进了浴室。

Sans有时候知道自己不应该一直看着手机——“有时候”——另一些时候他就像现在一样带着浴室的水汽和留兰香牙膏的味道靠在沙发上刷手机。屏幕上大多数弹出的通知是Alphys和Undyne的动态，他向下划着屏幕，看着那些关于动漫的转发，直到再也刷不出新的了。他确实应该换一把手机了，现在这把手机的内存太小了，相册里塞满了模糊的照片和网上下载下来的傻乎乎的视频。他从不整理相册，按主题把相片分类之类的，偶尔他会从那些保存的meme中找到几张他兄弟在地面的旅行照、Frisk和Toriel的合影还有些Red的照片——穿着上个圣诞节他送的丑丑的圣诞毛衣站在镜子前的自拍，那件毛衣真的很丑，大概会是他这辈子买的最丑的东西了，还有像是特意排队和动物园里的熊猫合影就为了发个消息告诉他他和熊猫长得多像，或者站在下城区的写着“FUCK MONSTERS”的墙边假装叛逆的人类小鬼的黑白照。

有一天他很早就醒了，他看着他的旧手机——屏幕不小心被他摔碎了一角，背壳也磨花了——终于决定把这把手机扔了，然后Red给他发了一堆meme，还是他最讨厌的那个，但谁又能真的对着meme发怒呢？他只是回复了一个生气的表情，便笑着把手机扔在了一边。

“……你今天有什么计划吗？”Izar把两个盛着千层面的盘子放在他们面前的茶几上，从电视机上拿起遥控器，他们本来该在餐桌上吃的，但Izar知道他们都会更喜欢窝在旧沙发里边吃边看些黑白电影，他也只有黑白电影了。

“没有。”Sans拿起盘子，在盘子烫到他的手指的时候费力地笑了一下，他把盘子放回桌子上，转而用叉子挖起一小块，“有办法到其他星球上去吗？瀑布？热域？”

“我可以带你抄捷径去。”

“其他怪物呢？不能用捷径的是怎么过去的？”

“火箭背包。”Izar从盘子里抬起头，“用起来太麻烦了，不小心的话会迷失在太空里的。”

“是吗？”Sans看着电视里闪烁的画面。

“虽然上面有求救装置，但每年都会有几个怪物消失。”Izar的语气听起来仿佛这不是什么大事，“不相信那玩意儿。”

“所以我应该说谢谢？”

“heh，不用谢，到时候在地球上送我一栋房子怎么样？”

“如果我有那么多工资的话。”Sans缩在沙发里，笑着接过Izar递给他的装满了牛奶的马克杯，“我到现在都只能住在公寓里。”

Izar很快吃完了他的千层面，用魔法把盘子丢进洗碗机里站起来拍了拍衣服：“我去冲个澡，等会儿我们就出发。”

 

 

站在那颗充满水和蓝色荧光植物的星球上，Sans第一次感到不稳定，或许是因为这里空气中的湿度，他踩在湿滑的石头上，几乎要滑倒，Izar看起来轻轻松松地走在了他的前头，肉眼可见的漂浮在空气中的小水珠随着他的动作而四散开。

这里和他在地下的瀑布区域几乎一模一样，除了重力，他尝试着跟上Izar，但每一步都像是要飘起来一样。

“我们不是水元素或者鱼类的怪物，在这里有些不方便。”Izar回头确认身后的骷髅跟上了，才继续向前走去，“如果你跳起来的话可能会飘到半空中，那样的话就有些难办了。”

“这里有在空中游泳的鱼吗？”Sans问，“既然这里的湿度这么大。”

“有时候他们会游到空中，但是一般只在梅雨季。”

“说起来有趣，我一直认为我们的世界除了地点不同其他的地方区别不大。”Sans总算跟上了Izar，并排走在对方身边，“实际上它们之间的差别比我想象得要大得多。”

“这里毕竟是太空。”Izar突然快步走到水边，“嘿你想看点很酷的东西吗？”

“什么？”

Izar蹲下身去捡起一块石头，掂量了几下，往远处甩去。

“你会打水飘，酷。”那块小石头在水面上弹了几下，留下一圈圈波纹最终沉下水底。

“你就看到这个？”

“这里的雾有点大，实际上我几乎看不清。”Sans看着Izar蹲了下来，突然捧起水向他泼去，他反射性地向一旁瞬移躲开，可他并没有听到预计的水洒在地面上的水花声。

“骗到你了吧？”

Sans看着那些水珠在空中晃动了几下，边缘泛起淡淡的荧光蓝，其中一些聚为一个个较大的水球向上飘去，最终在他头顶的高度漂浮着。

“你想试试吗？”Izar甩了甩手骨中挂着的水滴，看着Sans。

“如果我弄的水球够大，是不是能把你装在里面？”

“那不是个好主意。”

“我猜也是。”Sans把视线从水面上收回来，“我们走吧，我想再四处看看，这里挺有趣的。”

Izar依然走在前面，但没走几步，他突然因为后脑勺突如其来的推力而向前滑了几下，冰凉的水顺着他的领子流进脖子里。

“手滑了。”他回过头，看着Sans举着左手，几个小水球由魔法聚集在他的头顶，他的脸上努力挂着公式化的微笑，但不停耸动的肩膀出卖了他。

然后他们花了一个下午在河边打水仗，直到Sans一边牙齿打着颤一边笑着大喊认输，他实在不知道怎么在这里湿滑的地面上保持平衡。他的衣服的大部分地方都被弄湿了，寒气仿佛要入侵了他的骨髓，他抓着Izar的袖子，咯咯地笑着等Izar带他去热域烘干衣服。他们坐在热域的一座桥上，升起的热气带走了他们衣服上的水，他晃着脚，从口袋里掏出手机无所事事地划着。

“你不回复他吗？”Izar凑到Sans身边，又立刻把头缩了回去，“——哦，我不应该偷看的。”

Sans在习惯性打开的聊天界面上停顿了一下，Red依旧在问他他去哪了，什么时候回来，他耸了耸肩，划到另一个界面：“我在试着甩掉他。”

Izar若有所思地点点头：“……所以你想来这里散心。”

“我喜欢宇宙。”Sans补充了一句。

“你跟他说过了吗？”

“什么？”Sans不解。

“分手啊，你知道，‘带着你的东西滚出我的房子’‘不要让我再见到你’，然后再摔摔东西什么的。”

Sans笑了几声，没有回答。

“电视剧里都这样演的。”

“不……我们只是朋友。”Sans的声音有些干，“现在还是有点尴尬的那种。”

Izar没有说话，只是又凑到Sans身边看着对方手机屏幕上划过的信息流，伸手轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“呃……谢谢？”

“你想在这里住多久都行，反正我们这里最不缺的就是空间。”

Sans对Izar脱口而出的双关笑了起来，他同样伸出手拍了拍对方的背。

“终于有个能混吃混喝的地方了。”

“或许你还是应该帮我整理房间来换一下房租。”

“我甚至不知道怎么把袜子从地板上捡起来。”Sans把手肘撑在Izar的肩上，“但我能给你做夜宵，听起来怎么样？”

**Author's Note:**

> 60 KUDOS更下一章。  
> ↓戳一下那个小爱心


End file.
